User talk:Sam 3010/7
project pages Hey Sam. I might have brought this up before, but, what are your thoughts on asking all the heads of the projects on wiki to organize a forum page for each of the projects they are running? Like I would make a page for patch notes, jungling and community portal revamp. others would do theirs. Let me know what you think. --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:12, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Or use proper project pages like... League of Legends Wiki:Patch Notes - KazMx (Message me! ) 14:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I think the forum pages are a wonderful way for people to get to know the forums better. You can add a link to the specific forum pages on Wikia Navigation. Sam 3010 20:22, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Champions by release date Hey Sam, since Season 2 is about to start, I was thinking of categorizing champions by their release date.. something like "Season 1 Champion", "Alpha Champion" and so on... First of all, do you think it could be useful ? Second, while I am at it, I could add a category for the various years, like "2011 champion". Do you think it's too much ? Third, what would you call the period of time after Beta but before Season 1 ? "Pre-season 1" ? --Zelgadis87 14:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :"Alpha Champion" sounds funky... We called 'em "Original 40", and yeah, "Pre-season 1" 15:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The original 40 includes both Alpha and Beta champions unfortunately.. --Zelgadis87 15:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess it could be "Alpha Stage Release" for the original 17, "Beta Stage Release" for champions 18-40, "Pre-Season 1 Release" Udyr-Kog'maw, "Season 1 Release" Xin Zhao- , and the ones after Season 1 is over could be called: "Pre-Season 2 Release". Why Release? Well, because it sets a theme and it's accurate. Sam 3010 20:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Don't you dare capitalize those... 20:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Awww, ok. only capitalize the first letter, >.< Sam 3010 20:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Should I add the release year too or not ? "2009/10/11 Release" ? (I love how much Nystus hates capitalized letters XD) --Zelgadis87 22:17, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm a glorious hypocritical Grammar Nazi 22:27, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeah, why not? Sam 3010 22:19, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Dunno, maybe it was too much ;P. Almost time for me to go to bed, I'll do it tomorrow then! --Zelgadis87 22:21, April 9, 2011 (UTC) My First Mini Project Hey Sam. I'm not sure if you remember my first mini project. It was about changing the capitalization of the champion titles. Anyway, I am informing you that Nystus keeps changing them back to the way they were before I had finished the project. Also, I had changed Twisted Fate's ability, Pick a Card, to make a more readable and understandable, but he has added a block onto it, so now I no longer can edit it. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:40, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :I'd just love to get into the tiny grammatical details of why you don't capitalize "The" in titles... 21:44, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't remember that project sorry. The "The" should remain capitalized. EDIT:On the article and page name, I meant.Sam 3010 21:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::It neither should nor will 21:53, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes, it will. There is no need to change over 300 page names. It's just a distinction to separate the name from the title it won't harm anyone even if it "ticks YOU off". Sam 3010 21:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::::...What page names... We're not talking about page names here 22:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sorry, I got confused. Err...ok that was bad. Sorry? I do agree with you in that they shouldn't be capitalized. Sam 3010 22:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::First let me say that this is Sam's page and I am asking him, not you. Second the blog is around Sam so if you want to check to see your approval, go ahead. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 21:55, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Ok, I hae found the blog and remember the idea, I was confused. What is the capitalization you are using now for the strategy pages, tell me an example page I can look to?Sam 3010 21:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::The example is in the blog. I used Ashe for an example. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:01, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I meant a standard article page that I could look for. Also, two off-topic questions: 1.-When and how will you change your signature. 2.-Did we ever become friends on FB, if yes, why did you delete me, if no, sorry I think I just imagined it. Sam 3010 22:05, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well you can look at Twisted Fate, Nystus changed the capitalization back to the un-uniformed form. I need to figure out how to change the "Rollback Editor" part to a link to my blog/contribs. And no sorry I had not added you yet. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:08, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Look at my response to the blog, read it, carefully. The "The" will only be capitalized when in PAGE NAMES, or LINKS. Otherwise, it won't be ever. Sam 3010 22:15, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :Hey can you take off the blocks from Twisted Fate an Blitzcrank's Background page? --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 22:42, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Hello, there is a vandal who has been damaging a few pages. You can find him in the history of Corki, after me. Please ban him, thanks.---- 11:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) MoS update Please read the following forum post. http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Manual_of_Style_Update --AntiZig (talk, ) 14:23, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Potential rollback war on Singed strategy. Riffeman and I seem to disagree on the use of the Wiki. Could result in a rollback war. Pre-emptively letting you know. Asperon Thorn 20:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Your signature Hi Sam, I got tired of you not having a link to talk page, so can you add this code to your preferences page: , also check the box that says "Custom Signature" Thanks. (if you wish to play around with it then just go to the page and edit it to your liking. --AntiZig (talk, ) 20:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ta da!? Sam 3010 20:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::'Bout damn time... Been using it for ages and no one asked me anything -_- 20:42, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I need to discuss a few things with you. If you can go online, please do so. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 02:55, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Wikia bugs page Hey same I have gotten about all think I'm about to get out of the wikia community for bugs so I' going to go ahead and post this on the forums and start data mining the forums for bugs. I wouldn't mind if a few individuals started testing or the bugs found and updating my list as it goes. I feel their are a few indivduals that could be useful in undertaking this endevaour and really don't want to many people updating the bugs list right now. I wouldn't mind if Mr Lovely, NeonSpotlight, Texas Snyper, and Nystus updated my list as long as they test the bugs first but I really don't want anyone else doing it. f you want to make a page specifically about bugs you can have it linked to the champions and patches. Have a box setup for champions with bugs and then resolutions with patch history or linkage to show it was fixed. Anyway thats all I have for now.Sagee Prime "You Calm Down the Thunder and I'll Reap the Whirlwind" 14:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Badges Hey Sam. It seems that D3 has fixed the item badge icons. Unfortunately the servers are down so we will have to wait to talk about the badges. Talk to you soon. --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 17:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Nystus keeps changing Zilean's background page. He won't let me adjust the capitalization and keeps changing it to the way he was during his recent incident. He also is changing all of the champion titles and the capitalization is different. If you took all of the champions, due to the capitalization, it would look disorganized and messy. You can look at 's title compared to 's --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:30, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :I just answered on Nystuts page, he is doing that on commision. You should instead try to help him. Also we have discussed the capitalization on title. The "The" should be uncapitalized for the last time. 18:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I noticed. So does this mean I can make them uniformed since they are all different? I can go change the "The" to "the". I am talking about the titles. Also, in the background pages, there are headings such as: Upon Selection, well he keeps reverting my edits after I change them to "Upon Selection" not "Upon selection". --Technology Wizard, Rollback Editor 18:38, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :::Yes you can help. Also, he is reverting them because that is the new rule. 18:58, April 12, 2011 (UTC) A little assistance~ Hi there! I'm BladeFreak, and I was wondering if you can give me some assistant plz. I need to know how to change my icon... lol. Also! I was wondering if you can add me in-game (Bold FTW!) BladeFreak 02:56, April 13, 2011 (UTC)BladeFreak Blog comments disabled Hey Sam, I can't seem to keep the comments section for my blog post open. Whenever I re-enable comments, they stay enabled for some time, then revert back to disabled |:. Don't really know what's wrong with it.. Can you check it out please? -- 13:27, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :I fix 13:29, April 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Tech ain't farming You may not deny my logic! Leave me to my own grief of hatred and mourning of what I have left in life! Shortly: I know :D I'm trollin'. D3Reap3R: Strategy Specialist 19:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Your Own Vandal Hello. I noticed some vandal was vandalizing your own page, but don't worry I fixed it! I also wanted to tell you that I found my signature. This way it isn't so long, but I still like it. --Technology Wizard (Talk) 20:01, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Brand Hey. . you edited my post to make it look like the anon post (That I posted) but you didn't remove the Anon post (Which was actually me) so now it looks like I just recopied some Anon. . .I don't suppose you could remove the post of the Anon (since I was that Anon) Asperon Thorn 23:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Fourms Link on Front Page Hi Sam, im wondering if we should put a link to the forums right on the main front page of the wiki. Maby as an icon along with Champions, Summoner, Items etc... I know you can access it off the wiki navigation page but people don't really use it. I think putting it front and center will help give it more exposure to the community. * I would use this icon Cheers! 23:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Advanced Tagging Hey Sam. I was thinking about the nest AD set and I was thinking about how I have to organize their tags but I have one question..where can I find the page with the categories that we decided on? I forgot where it was and I really need it! Also, I just got a lucky badge! :) 06:32, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :Advanced_Tagging_Project 13:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Nystus' project Hey I wanted to ask, since he was "comissioned" to do it, has this been reflected in MoS? If not I suggest we put it in there asap. -- 12:19, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :...I got a project that I was comissioned to do? How come no one paid me/told me about it D:< 12:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::I just fancied the words, Nystus you were stubborn on the formatting, could you add it to the MoS? That way there will be no one to argue with you about capitalization. 13:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) CSS cache Sam, just an heads up.. The css file is cached for a maximum of 24 hours. At this time, it's impossible to have caching issues with the abilities template :). -- 13:03, April 14, 2011 (UTC) :What does that mean? 13:43, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that message was pretty unclear, my bad :/. I meant that the message in the Community-messages-got-updated-thingy should be updated to remove that part about the issues with the template, since it's basically impossible that anyone will ever get a caching issue (the CTRL+F5 thing is used to force a cache refresh). -- 13:48, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Tech I just think it's silly that he adds all the links with the ci template when it's totally unnecessary since you're already on that champ's page. Similarly it was funny that he didn' change the RoA. Also, it is crazy that he would even report that anon as a vandal. One tiny edit on a page that is OBVIOUSLY just an honest mistake and was trying to portray CORRECT information should not have even warranted a report which is something I just wanted to reinforce. He can't still constantly whine about how he was treated and simultaneously treat others the same way...you can't have it both ways. Also, I'm sure he brought this up to you with in-game chat...since he's always "asked Sam" or "told Sam about it" even though it's never on the talk pages...why can't he just communicate on the wiki like we all do? Vyrolan 20:47, April 14, 2011 (UTC) * My apologies...I meant no offense to you Sam. It just fits with...well it just fits. Anyway, like I said I just thought it was funny that he didn't change RoA. I actually thought his edit was silly. If you say the full name "Zhonya's Hourglass" with the icon in one sentence, you should be able to just use the abbreviated "Hourglass" later in the same paragraph. It's very clear what you mean by "Hourglass" in that situation...it's just unnecessarily verbose to spell out the entire item name every single time and also have the icon be there. There's already so many champion/item/ability icons on those strategy pages that they can be a pain to read at times. I contemplated just undoing his change but knew no good would come from that so I just edited it further to make it consistent. My edit summary was intended to be sarcastically comical, not offensive. Vyrolan 20:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) ** Sorry to cause you problems. =p Did you get Brand yet? If so, you can take out your frustrations quite well with his fiery combos. =) Vyrolan 21:06, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Rumble and the Monkey King Hello! I am freaking out right now because I am the only one that knows about the next 2 champions and I attempted to create the pages. Please help me! 05:46, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok the pages are done. I am not sure if someone is going to change/delete them but I tried. I wish you were here right now so I can pour my excitement out on you!! Please take a look.. Rumble The Mechanized Menace and the second champion.. The Monkey King 06:44, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Am I allowed to put information into Lee Sin's AD page? I know some interactions between his abilities and spell shields, rylais, etc. Omnipherious 13:40, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Rumble's Square Hello. I don't what going on with Rumble's square, but it's not displaying correctly. Can you check it out? If can't be done, can you delete the image instead? I'll reupload the Rumble's square. -- UberTri125 (#) "Buckle Up!" 14:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :It's a cache problem, contacted Wikia about and waiting for help/answer 15:08, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Seeing as it is my first official attempt to add a couple champion pages, I appreciate it! I was using that one because someone else ad uploaded it, I guess. Also Sam, I was alone last night. I mean there was annons and other people here commenting but I did all of this by myself. =) 14:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) In-game pics of skins Hey Sammy. I saw a contributor suggest that we add in-game pics of the skins on the trivia page. I'm thinking It's a great idea, and i could manage to do it over the course of a week, depending on how much time i'm willing to spend. Leave me a message on my talk page or edit the community messages to if you want to discuss it. Rapacious 15:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :I like the idea but how would we get every skin to get a picture of? 15:34, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Already been discussed multiple times - too much work for too little representation to take in-game pics : It's a great idea...we were discussing it on in-game chat a week ago or so. There's that one forum link where the guy maintains high-quality screenshots of all the existing skins. It's definitely a worthwhile thing IMHO. A lot of people care a lot about how the skins look in-game. Vyrolan 15:57, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah I agree it's a great idea because I'd like to know what the skin looks like before buying, but it wold take a lot of people to contribute in taking the pictures because there is A LOT of skins! 16:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: It's not that bad...you can actually use the official skins as "custom skins" in order to get screenshots of them without actually buying the skin. So we'd just need to own all the champs not all the skins. Vyrolan 17:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Here is the forum thread mentioned. I'd just link to it on the champion skin page, re-uploading all of them here seems pointless. -- 16:17, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::: Yea I guess...but that also assumes its kept up-to-date and not moved and stuff. Sam said in in-game chat IIRC that the guy said we could use all the images and upload here. /shrug Vyrolan 17:30, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :All images taken in-game are public property so we can just make a link, next to the skin name on the gallery, to the official forum attachment of the skin. 18:31, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Linking to the images instead of uploading them makes much more sense, but it'll be harder to maintain (in case attachments are moved and stuff like that). Can we give more visibility (dun really know how) to the Champion skin article, and put a link to that thread there ? -- 18:48, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I could just ask permission to download and use them on the forums, with the promisse of writing a disclaimer somewhere in the wiki. let me know what you think. Rapacious 20:41, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I was thinking, first we can add a link to the thread on the Champion Skin article. Then we can do different things concerning each individual image: 1.-We could add a link (Skin Visualization) next to the skin name on the english gallery, like on the opposite side. 2.-We could upload all those images to the wiki with the format: File:Akali CrimsonVisual.jpg. 3.-We could add a link, not the Encased Shadow Thread but to the Skin Viewer on the Chinese Website (on each determined skin), which I think is the best option. 21:04, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Ok, Sam. Let me know how i can help, and where i can find the code needed to do these things Rapacious 21:09, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Right, so, something like this. "Model preview"? "Skin preview"? 22:13, April 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, like that. But we were working on figuring out the accomodation. I want the release date there too. And the Skin preview should be on the right on the original skin, and be much smaller on the other skins given there the cost will appear. Much smaller I mean with it being just the External link icon. 22:15, April 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Probably done 22:35, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Messages Hey Sam. I was wondering if it is ok for people to delete their messages because I left Nystus a message and he deleted it. Anyway if your wondering what I said here it is: " Your Issues Ok, I'm not sure if you can read (because I had left a comment like this before) or what your deal is but I want you to get something in your disturbed mind. I DO NOT like you! I am not here for you I don't care about what you do here. You think that your are hot stuff because you are an admin, when you are not. This isn't a playground where you can just go around and bully people and control them just because you are older (higher ranking). I am sick of your negative comments all of the time! Honestly you do nothing for me but bother me and make me feel irascible. You never help me out with anything and just berate me about everything I do wrong as if I were a vandal. It seems like you deliberately torment others to consummate your own exhilaration. If I am communicating with somebody that doesn't have anything to do with you, do you mind minding your own business and staying out of it? 20:56, April 15, 2011 (UTC)" Categories Ok sorry, I saw that some champions had the categories in their main page, but i will remove the ones I added. Silvoss 13:22, April 13, 2011 (UTC) What is the point of making categories that are :Category:Corki Ability Details|only applied to 1 page each... Explain this nonsense 02:32, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Care to check the other categories of the same style? If that doesn't answer your question, then I have nothing to speak with you about. 02:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::...What other categories... Eh, then don't add the pages to the general category 02:38, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Category:Annie Ability Details, :Category:Nocturne Ability Details. Also be it the last time you come talk to me like that to my talk page, not because of rank or anything but because I am sick of it. If I am explaining this to you even you implied my acts were without sense, it's because of courtesy. I had nothing to explain to you, it is my project and I know how to handle it. EDIT: And what General Category? I will add them if I want. There is no problem with it. 02:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Guidelines. Lots of 'em 02:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::At least you fixed them yourself. So what is the progress with the sound project? 02:50, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I'm stuck at "looks like crap" 02:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Oh come on, this isn't messenger. Write the whole thought: "I am stuck at "looks like crap" I am waiting for... then I will... it may be ready by... I could use help by..." Just freaking add content to your messages. 02:56, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::That is the whole thought 02:59, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Fix it. Like now. End of thought. 03:00, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hello. So I will no longer be adding that "Champion Ability Details" category? 02:52, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Seems like not. I.E. No. 02:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism reports Hey, just so you know, I went ahead and made a page for reporting vandalism. It would be nice if you could advertize it somehow, like in the community corner, and maybe direct the vandalism reports thing on your page here to that page. Thanks! :) 16:29, April 16, 2011 (UTC) And one more thing... Could I please have my sysop rights returned to me? I was originally going to wait longer before re-requesting them, but I think that they might come in handy for some of the stuff that I want to do (mainly image maintenance at this point, as well as various mediawiki fixes), so I'd appreciate it if you could . And I swear, I won't be going inactive again :P 14:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks :) 14:55, April 17, 2011 (UTC) 2 Things I have a couple questions. I wanted to know why I can't edit 's AD page? My second question was if you can help me add that Template:Top icon to the top of my page? 19:16, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done for the top icon thingymabob. 19:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights for User:Zelgadis87 Hey, I noticed that you gave User:Zelgadis87 admin rights a while ago as he is a "code monkey" (whatever that is :P). He hasn't seemed to have used them much (only two edits that required sysop tools), so I was basically wondering why he needs them so badly that you felt it was needed to give them to him without community consensus. I'm not trying to question your actions, because adminship really isn't a big deal, but I think that this one might do well from an informal review. Anyways, I personally don't see the need for him to have those rights, especially since the community has not yet approved of them. Thanks, 21:18, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :Well, that is why I gave him the rights but not the actual Admin promotion or colors. He's been using those rights and will continue to do so because of the Ability Table updates. He is not really an admin as that, as you said so, will need the consensus of the community.. I will remove them once he finds no use for them, or grant them permanently if he diecides to pursue the Adminship Promotion and the community agrees to it. 21:27, April 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, alright, that is great then. If the rights are only there temporarily, and he hasn't assume the "position" of an admin, good. I guess I didn't read into it enough. Thanks! 21:39, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::To be honest, this was meant to be super-temporary, but since Wikia's caching mechanisms decided to hate me, this took far longer than expected. I don't like this "limbo" status either ;P. -- 13:39, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Badge Problems Hey Sam. I'm not sure if you remember when I told you the other day that I wasn't getting credit for adding ability icons to my comments for my picture badges, but there is more to it now. I have added several ability icons to champion pages that don't even have those icons and I am getting 0 credit. I am not sure why this is and I want to know if anything can be done. It seems a bit unfair that I can't get credit for badges though. 04:14, April 18, 2011 (UTC) $wgExternalLinkTarget Hi Sam. I'm afraid we can't install that setting due to technical complications, specifically it is not compatible with the outbound ad system that Wikia uses with anonymous/logged-out visitors. Sorry. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 19:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Item History Changes Hi Sam, AntiZig and I have been working on updating and standardizing the format for patch notes for items on the patch page and in each items history. We are ready to present our work to the community and where wondering the best way to show the format and put up some polls. You can see our work on the forum, Forum:Item Recipe Changes. Lots of text to go through that you can probably ignore, unless you like reading a lot of back and forth. The second table is the current proposed format (not the first table, that was our first test). At the bottom are the questions we want to poll. Let me know and ill set up a page/blog/fresh forum post/smoke signals somewhere. -- 17:44, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Blog made User_blog:Exiton/Item_History_Format. Took your comments and added an extra poll question. See comments by me and AntiZig on the forum. -- 05:33, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Delete Picture How do I delete my picture? http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/File:AkitaSaito.jpg Hi Hi im new, I want to know how can i get a champion checklist Thanks Pokoloko94 Hi Sam. I would just like to ask if i could get a ip exemption because just a few hours ago VegaDark ip banned our school again and i was locked out of editing. I had to get onto the other network to be able to revert the vandalism from "Morganaa". --Jamesrulez1 04:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I am actually having the same question as Pokoloko94. can u post how we can get a champion checklist in our user profile? Thanks.